


Companion

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic sex pollen cliche. On some worlds companion means something more than friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

When the Doctor, Rose and Jack landed on the tropical world if Tanis IV, it seemed like paradise. The humanoid population was peaceful and very human like with the exception of being yellow with bright green eyes and long black hair. Jack had immediately wandered off to flirt with a group of scantily clothed young people who invited him swimming. The Doctor had rolled his eyes at this. Rose and he walked hand and hand through the village, soon arriving at a lush garden area overseen by the priestess Sirtu.

The Doctor inclined his head. “Verdant greetings,” the Doctor greeted the priestess formally.

The priestess who was tall and dressed in a simple wrap dress of colorful material wearing her hair in elaborate braids inclined her own head in response. “I am Sirtu, priestess of the Landai. I welcome you noble traveler. How may this simple keeper of the faith serve you today?”

“I’m the Doctor and this is my companion, Rose. We we’re just passin’ through but if you had any extra quoto root, we could use a bit,” the Doctor answered.

The priestess smiled and motioned them closer. She took Rose’s hands in hers and examined her palms. Rose looked up at the Doctor. “It’s all right,” he told her. “Sirtu is just checkin’ out your spirit.”

Sirtu looked up at Rose with a soft smile on her face and then directed a stern look at the Doctor. “Yes, I can see you need my help. My son, Ytzu will see to you Doctor while I shall see to your Rose.”

With that the Doctor was led firmly away by Sirtu’s tall muscular son. “Wait a minute. Whadda you mean you’ll see to Rose?” the Doctor demanded as he was soon surrounded by several young men shoving him toward a hut made out of the local version of bamboo.

Rose was led further into the garden by Sirtu and they were soon joined by several young women. “Um Sirtu, maybe there’s been a misunderstandin?” Rose carefully suggested as she was led to a spring.

They stopped at the edge of the spring. “There is no mistake. It is the honor of my people to see that the Doctor fulfills his obligations to you. You have traveled long and far helping others. It is now time to see to yourselves. You cannot properly be his companion until your spirits have blossomed together.” Rose stared at her confused.

Later, after Sirtu and her female followers had bathed and decorated Rose with flowers and painted her with floral designs she was led to the hut where the Doctor was waiting. When she entered and saw the Doctor, her mouth gaped. “Don’t you start, Rose Tyler!” he warned as he sat amidst pillows dressed in nothing but his leather coat, and a grass skirt with a similar floral design painted on his arms and chest not to mention a wreath of small white flowers on his head. The flap to the tent closed with a thunk and after the Doctor finished his indignant pout, he realized what Rose was wearing… or not wearing may have been more accurate.

“Rose,” he gasped as he looked her up and down. She crossed her arms defensively. She was wearing nothing but a few orchid-like flowers covering her females bits, with flowers woven into her curled blonde hair and her skin painted with a colorful floral design.

Finally, she went on the defensive. “How come you got to keep your jacket and they took all my clothes?”

“I refused. Isn’t all that a bit drafty?” he said eyeing the flowers which barely covered her breasts.

Rose looked down and then blushed. “Um, a bit. Is that food over there. I’m starving. They didn’t give me anything to eat while they were doing me up,” she asked as she knelt down next to him and reached for some of the fruit on the plate. As she bit down on a piece of ripe fruit whose juices dribbled a bit on her face which she deftly licked up, she began asking the Doctor questions. The Doctor was so caught up in watching her eat and lick fruit juice he wasn’t quite paying attention.

“Doctor?” she huffed in exasperation.

“What?” he snapped.

“Why are they doin’ this? I mean, what’s it all for?”

The Doctor was looking uncomfortable. “What did they tell ya?” he asked as he reached down and popped something that looked like a grape into his mouth.

“Sirtu said somethin’ about our spirits blossoming together before I could be your companion. Do you know what she meant?”

The Doctor’s face reddened. “Did she? Well I s’pose that makes sense.” He leaned back and ate some more fruit.

Rose leaned back as well and fanned herself, the flowers she was wearing shifted. “It’s a bit stuffy in here and the scent of the flowers is a bit overpowerin,” she commented as she leaned her head back, unintentionally thrusting out her bosom.

The Doctor inhaled. “Rose, I’ve got to tell you something,” the Doctor said as his eyes were drawn once again to her bosom.

“What is it, Doctor?” she asked looking at him with smirk on her face as she leaned over to trace the floral design on his well toned chest.

The Doctor grabbed her hand stilling it on his chest, his thumb caressing her wrist. “I think companion means somethin’ else here.” He pulled Rose closer until they were side by side and then began kissing her wrist.

“Oh?” Rose gasped as he trailed kisses up her wrist following up her arm, gently tugging her closer until they were face to face.

“Yes. In this culture, companion could mean special friend,” he explained as he caught a hint of her scent and felt compelled to begin nibbling her neck eliciting a moan from Rose. Each kiss followed by a nibble was making Rose have wicked thoughts about how quickly she could rip off his grass skirt and wondering what delight lay beneath said grass skirt. Not to mention the vine of flowers painted on his chest was beckoning her tongue.

Rose reached her hand over and trailed it down his chest and began playing with the grass skirt. “What kind of special friend?” she groaned as she shifted over pushing him down until she was almost on top of him.

“Oh you know….friend, special I mean and uhhhhh,” he started to say but lost his train of thought as Rose licked her way down his toned chest swirling her tongue around his navel. He stopped her and looked deep in to her eyes which were sparkling with naughtiness. “Rose, I think we’ve ingested something. The fruit or the pollen from the flowers maybe.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed as she gazed longingly at the grass skirt which now had something peaking through it that was all Time Lord. “Why would they do that?” she asked licking her lips. “I mean, you said something’ ‘bout special friends. Must be real special if they’ve put the shaggin’ whammy on us.”

The Doctor appeared zoned out for a moment. “Talking. We were talking,” he repeated as he plucked flowers off of Rose’s chest revealing all of her curves. He smirked. “Yes, special friends, uh concubines, lovers, paramours, spouses,” he finished before shoving her over and latching his mouth on one of her breasts and hitching her leg around his waist.

“Oh,” she gasped as she shivered from the wicked things his mouth and tongue were doing and felt the slightly uncomfortable grass skirt rubbing at her nether regions. In short order, she remedied that freeing a very aroused Doctor for her inspection. She smiled quite pleased with the Doctors firm and tasty looking bits. Just as her hand reached down to caress the very impressive and aroused Doctory bits, he pulled up over her and stared into her eyes as if he was drilling down into her soul.

“Rose, we shouldn’t be doin’ this. We’re bein’ manipulated,” he said as clearly as he could, with her legs parted and her hand caressing him and making him even harder for her.

“Maybe or maybe it’s what we both already wanted. Thought you said even with telepathy, no one can make you do something you really don‘t want to do and this is just what? Pollen or fruit that‘s makin‘ us want to shag. I mean, don‘t know ‘bout you but you‘re the only one I wanna shag.”

He looked at her with wonder in his eyes. But, I’m old and I’ve done terrible things. How could you….”

Rose smiled brightly and ran her foot up and down the back of his leg. One of her hands traced the collar of his leather coat. “Cos I see the good inside of you and…I…well I love you, Doctor.”

After those words passed her lips, the Doctor lost all control and dove into Rose and Rose wrapped her self around him, her heels digging into his very fine Time Lord arse encouraging him on with each thrust. Rose dug her nails in and raked his back and bit his shoulder to encourage him to let go. The Doctor gripped the edge of the hut and slammed into Rose as if he couldn’t get deep enough pushing her into the pillows and smashing the flowers until they were both perfumed by them. The hut shook with the power of the two of them coming together as flesh slapped against flesh and Rose screamed his name as she clenched around him feeling wave after wave of pleasure followed quickly by the Doctor screaming “My Rose!”

After a few hours and a few rounds later, a very sated Rose was drowsing cuddled up to the Doctor who was staring at the ceiling of the hut wondering how things had so spiraled out of control. Then, Rose made a little humming noise next to him and he looked down at her. A grin burst forth on his face. Regrets could wait. He was just going to enjoy have a bundle of naked Rose next to him. It wasn’t too much longer when a package of clothing was tossed into the hut. The Doctor disentangled himself from Rose and pulled out there clothing. Rose opened her eyes and looked up at him with a sleepy sex tousled look.

They grinned at each other, dressed and stepped out of the tent. Sirtu greeted them and handed the Doctor a sack with the root he requested. “Thanks, Sirtu!” Rose said with a huge smile.

“You are most welcome Rose, companion of the Doctor,” Sirtu said with a knowing smile. Rose giggled. The Doctor may have been slightly annoyed but it was tempered by Rose’s giggle.

Jack bounded up and stopped dead still when he saw them. He then grinned a knowing grin. “Well now. What have you two been doing?” he teased.

The Doctor scowled. “Stop it,” he bit at Jack and grabbed Rose by the hand. “Come on, back to the Tardis,” he ordered.

Jack winked at Sirtu and ran after them. “Hey, Doc, did you know on this planet that companion means a bit more than friend and that in this culture…” Jack began lecturing. The Doctor looked ready to lock him out of the Tardis but Rose just smiled. “It’s good to be the companion,” she thought to herself, looking forward to proving to the Doctor how good of companion she could be.


End file.
